ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Okay, I've archived your talk page. If you need it done again just ask. August 21 Chat Moderators from earlier Have you removed the 'fake' chat moderators that you did earlier? ~ IceMoonCloud 04:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why is mine still say that? It says that in the 'list users' too. ~ IceMoonCloud 08:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Good. So what's up? I realized I haven't spoken to you in a while. Are you still updating your fanfictions? ~ IceMoonCloud 08:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey no I`m not mad at all, in fact I couldn`t be happier for you NG :D! Congratulations on the rights, and yes I`d love to keep talking/being friends with you!!! :D :D :D Congratulations NG! 09:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay and yes I like your new sig. ~ IceMoonCloud 09:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry chats been acting funny for me today, this keeps happening, but I`ll get it fixed soon (I hope). My jobs were Attack of the week, and user of the month! 09:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem! :D 09:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I don`t know how to create the colored pages or sections, Gotek had done all that for me. 10:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I like your talk page archive picture! :D Your avatar is really cool too, monster carrot is awesome :P!!! 10:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I can definitely see Eechiros style of drawing in there!! Haha thats really awesome!! 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) OH AWESOME! You gotta tell me about that book later! Sorry I gtg see ya around congrast again NG! 10:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up my sig! 13:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I use the page sig1 because I put page on Lion King Wiki so that i can use the same sig on Lion King wiki. 17:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!! Ther's something.....Jimmy-ish about it XD 20:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I commented. 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? It's blue for me. :P 20:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd. 20:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixign it can you fix it on the Dragon Ball Wiki to? Supremegogeta 21:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes i almost forgot thanks for reminding me! Supremegogeta 22:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good dude! Do you like the new profile feature that wikia put? I don't, its making my computer act all laggy. Congrats on becoming an admin! Your gonna do a good job! :D I just don't want to give off too much information. You never know what can happen... Anyway I hope you stay an admin for a long time, some people just, earn them, and lose 'em! I have a new favorite song, its a rap one so you probably won't be interested. Am I a chatterbox or what? :D You're welcome. ~ IceMoonCloud 14:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man i really like Murasaki and white i cant wait to here there stories your awesome to. Soilder5679 17:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) like wise! :) 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 19:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I get that. Thats very sweet! Then I hope you continue cause I'll be one of your readers. You dont have to worry about that. ANd... OMG you choose user of the month??? *drool 21:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LoL I would hat that. Well, I wont get in the way with that then! Make it easier for you! Also, you know that box thing with our names on top and everything? How do you make an AKA? 21:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Ok, you want to know something funny? I was editing Bulma's dad's page and I uploaded a pic, and then when I clicked it to enlargen, it MOVES. I got so scared. BUT ITS FUNNY! TROLOLOOL 21:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya, LOL. Well Im going out soon to Qdoba. And... the box thing doesnt work. It keeps telling me: USE SIMPLE TEXT! What lame s**t. >.> 21:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, IK. It just wont let me. Ah well. I have a horrible stomach ache right now and Im not doing so hot. :/ 21:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so. What about you? Are you feeling better? Heres a pic incase youre not! 21:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it. xD Trololol indeed. Well, I will tell you something. My picture of Nira has been done for a while, so I WILL make a page just for her. ;D I'll tell you when its done. 21:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean you added it to the end of the story? Sure, I will. 21:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congratulations for getting The admin rights here. 22:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem if its okay midn editing were i say the f word into @@@@? this kid mental trunks/mental wiltcool has been insulting others a ton and has posted pictures of goten and turnks having sex and a ton of nasty retarded and other stuff i find myself getting infurating. Thanks though. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 17:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for listining Mental trunks starts alot of stuff and im glad youve taken this and decided to warn him and listend to me your a great admin and are awesome keep it up. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 18:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out and being honest your a great admin. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks for adressing this problem ill try to ignore him i just want to have fun on the wiki so anyways whats up? im about to check your android 8 back story and add part 2 to rise of the monster im editing and tweeking it a bit. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) He just started insulting me for no reason. He better stop because what i said or will say will not be nice. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he didint even read what i said which was other super humans and other powerfull warriors in dragon ball are far stronger then mr satana nd videl which is a fact he just started blindley insulting me for no reason so i defended myself i just want to have a good time here but certain peps a few 1-2 keep starting jivie. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he called Man-Wolf a human in his wolf form lmao. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can u talk to him 4 cursing The thing is he didint read what i said i stated "Videls weaker then super humans and Others such as King Piccolo" he needs to read what others say and stop acting like a fking little retard. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You can help with Nappa77's job i can get Toms. When will you update MT? Supremegogeta 22:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) He already did his job but if he doesn't one week then you can do it, it is page of the week. And can you update MT now or do you have to go? Supremegogeta 22:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats very awesome that youre enjoying what youre writing. I think thats what is most important in a story. From what Ive learned, if the writer doesnt love his stories, how should anyone else? Yeah, I can help you with a name if youd like. From the only thing that I can think of, you should pick a female biblical name if youd like. Theres alot too. So have fun! But try not to be offensive too. Like dont do 'Mary' because.... shes the Mother of God. K? :D 22:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Well, thats good. Sometimes I can get really offended with some of my friends. >.> They dont have respect for things I consider holy. But.. I have alot of good Christian buds too so.... Its half n half. You never offend me tho, Nappa! Well, Im glad the woman will be nice... but as I understood, Videl's parents are divorced, right? 22:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ' Okay. August 26 Oh, cool! Thanks!!! :D 20:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Soory, can't. My dad's using the PS3 right now :P 21:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. =] I am ding well watching team Four Stars newest episode. Supremegogeta 15:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's "Bojack Gang's Victory". It's a special, and not only did the characters not look right, it was horribly told. 22:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. Some of these real Dragon Ball pages need a MAJOR overhaul, so I'm gonna be working on that today. 13:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Sorry for not responding quicker, I was creating Korin Tower. 14:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, old guys do rule! What about Kami? 14:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. Hey, I'm finally on the Leaderboard for achievement points!! :D 14:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for commenting on BoB. I plan for it to not be too long, maybe 3 more updates till the end. I'm thinking of having it end with the death of Bibidi, maybe have an Epilouge where Babidi comes to Earh and starts the Buu Saga. 14:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Whats up I didnt know you were a adim on here -- ponds11 15:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I knew about this wiki when it was first made but i dont like join that many wikis. -- ponds11 15:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) This one is a lot more social. -- ponds11 15:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats another reason i came is that some of my friends are on here. -- ponds11 15:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I will. -- ponds11 15:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) how do you become an admin? Charmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. August 29